The Floralia Festival Got Possessed
This is the fifth episode of Shade 10: Evolutions. News in Space *We have recently found out that someone/something has been controlling the nanochips, forcing them to go to moon of Enceladus as well! *The Chariot (the probe that was sent to Anur Phaetos) has been spotted in Sector F55 in the constellation of Cetus. *An earthquake hits Planet of Jagua launching most Xylosapiens to space. The explorers are warned to keep away. *Ben Tennyson has agreeded to meet the new hero who is wearing his Ultratrix. Log 5: March 24th 3014 "Is this nice?" the rainbow girl asked pointing at the flowers "Tell me!" "Nice but...." I stammered staring at the window stuck with flowers. Great, ''I thought, ''How I am supposed to look outside? "My Mana Flowers are cool" Calliste bragged showing us her flowers which looks like a roasted version of human. The point is that, today's Floralia, the festival where we celebrate the heroine of the Forge of Creation, the Celestialsapien Flora. We decorated the ship with all kinds of flowers. If you stared down, you would see that many planets celebrate Floralia with a huge flower sprouting. They must have use Quic-grow fertilizers to grow it. "Hey guys, I found a quick grow packet" Bellum informed showing us the packet. Bellum started to spray it on the flowers which became enormous. The leaves started sprout covering the ship turning the ship into an evergreen coniferious forest or some kind of forever rainforest or something. "Thanks a lot" I said sarcastically "We can have free time now" "This place is so cool! But, when did the ship rendered holograms?" Bellum asked staring at the ginormous flowers and hardwood trees. I sighed then i shivered. ''What's happening, Why I am feeling a presence of evil? ''I thought. Suddenly, a sound came into my head. "Sorcerer Hex has seven minions, nig, rog, log, shog, lug, nog, Ichabod.....In each minion has 25 gems, In each gem has twenty-nine spells" then the voice faded away then appeared again. "So tell me, how many characters are in the riddle say it again or be fed to Liverfish" the voice appeared abruptly startling me. I just removed it out of my head and went to Arcina to cut off the trees and flowers. Suddenly, the ship turned hard right like someone is controlling it. I stared out of the window but there wasn't any asteroid field and as a matter of fact, this place is the Jagua System, the only asteroid clean system in the whole galaxy. Then the ship started to steer hard right. "Ultratrix warning, alien transformations deleted" the Ultratrix said. "Aww...Man!" I frowned cutting off a tree. Arcina gasped as "Ssshh, don't you think we are being followed like some shadow?" "None that are eerie" I told her "Except you" Arcina pondered lost in her thoughts "Wait a second, this is Sector 55" "That means, a ghost?" I asked "Maybe I can track it down" "Tempestus!" I yelled suddenly jet of water came out waking the Xylosapiens. "Yea, about the tracking down thing...." Arcina muttered "YOUSEEMEDTOHAVEBROUGHTBACKXYLOSAPIENS Back to life!" "Really, Tempestus Impae--" Suddenly, some Xylosapiens started to grip my hands to stop my lightning spell. Then I noticed that one had a symbol like a totem of one of my aliens. I have to summon a fire spell. My hands were held so tight that it would break my arm off. Arcina struggled. She then fired laser beams from her eye which easily broke the grip of the Xylosapiens. Next, an Antheisapien attacked. "Great, what could get worse" Arcina frowned. I pondered trying to create a flame spell to kill all Xylosapiens. I asked Arcina to come with me to find other members. "Vento Tempestus" I created a black wind tornado which takes image of my fist. I took the Burnerfly totem from the Xylosapien's head. "First DNA unlocked, recollecting, will take 34 seconds" It says. We then ran, I turned into Burnerfly to burn down any Xylosapiens and get the totems. After Aerophant's DNA has been added "Sixth DNA unlocked, recollecting, will take 2 hours" We saved Bellum and Osirius who were stuck in an Ectoplasmic goop. We then took a while to defeat strange monsters spawning from electric machines. I used Aerophant to destroy them. "Ninth DNA collected, reverting back" "Phantasm knight?" Osirius rubbed his eyes. Bellum barked. "It's Ecto, the bounty hunter sent by Lord Zs'Skayr to destroy you all!" "Another Ectonurite from the Chariot?" Upto asked. "Don't even ask for an Autograph" he said looking at Arcina "By the way, here are your precious friends...." The light flickered showing us Upto who was tied by a Xylosapien and Calliste was drained of her power. "And looking for this" he asked showing me the Trihead totem. He is the most powerful alien in my arsenal. "Give that back" I demanded. Most of my demands never work. Now, he attached the Trihead totem to his device which have power of over ice and fire. Now nothing is going to work against Xylosapiens and more and more are attaching themselves to our systems. Now all Xylosapiens were surrounding us so there is no escape. Ecto commanded "Xylosapiens, Ice attack" I shielded from the attack. Calliste created an orb to cover all of us. It's time to use the Ultratrix.... "Quetzalon!" I said as fired ice to freeze the Xylosapiens. "Oh, a Pharmomarchian" Ecto remarked "Xylosapiens, Big Bang Smash" "What is --" then huge balls of fire attacked all and Calliste's shield was broken. Another alien must work. "Shadewolf!!!!" I shouted. I started to neutralize every Xylosapiens' powers over ice and fire. It was working but Ecto wasn't all surprised. "Tekkousou!" I yelled as two huge claws (like a lion) made out of lightning appeared and attacked Ecto. "Calliste, now!" I said. A line of pink mana grabbed Trihead totem. Suddenly, the ship started to turn down opening the airlock and throwing us into space. Meanwhile, "Final DNA unlocked...." Ultratrix said. "Mentalwarp!" I said wearily before realizing that I was in space falling down somewhere. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bellum yelled. "I'm too young to die!!!" Osirius screamed. I said"Too young? Too Young?! You are over 300 years old" I created a platform made of energy while Ecto attacked us. I jumped back destroying an energy platform which held Calliste. I created an orb to keep all of us safe and saw that Ecto phased into it. "Trabone!" Calliste yelled sending all of us in a whirl. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Arcina screamed. "Where's Nemesis?" Upto asked. I then closed my eyes, tracking down Nemesis or is she gone. I found that she is trapped in one of the Ectoplasmic goop and is attacked by Xylosapiens. "We have to go back!" I told the others "Why?" the others asked at once. "NEMESIS IS IN TROUBLE!" I yelled raspily making Ecto fall asleep "Now's our chance" "Oh great" Upto muttered "the ship's going into Hyperspace!" "CRIMSON SNAKE!" I yelled as a huge snake made of energy grabbed the ship sending it to HYPERSPACE (i don't know where we'll be) THE END Category:Shade 10 Logs Category:Episodes